


Wreath of Webs

by Hiraya_Sal713



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe Member Kurapika, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraya_Sal713/pseuds/Hiraya_Sal713
Summary: The underworld is ruled by the fearsome 'Phantom troupe'. A big mafia group headed by a revered young leader who was said to have the power to control the world. He fears no one, not even death. He has but one bullet in his gun, yet one word from him, and the life of a hundred or a thousand could end. Isn't this comparable to being a god?Maybe that's why no one could've guessed that in front of a certain blonde youth, the god of the underworld worshipped by the people, is just another man in love after all.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Wreath of Webs

"Ne senpai~ why does the elite assassins of our group only have 2 bullets?" 

A man names 'Danzou' turned to his newbie of a subordinate to address his question.

"There are only 13 elites recognized in our group in spite of our large number. Do you know why?"

The newbie's face expressed confusion, as if asking himself how the senpai's question was relevant to his inquiry. Nonetheless, he answered the way he understood.

"Because they are the best of the best?"

The senpai nodded. He turned to look at the elevator that only the higher ups can use, in his face, ambition and respect could be seen.

"They are the best of the best. So they don't need to waste their bullet in their target's cannon fodders. That's our job to do."

Danzou looked at the newbie once more, noticing that now, all of the newbies are looking at him, interested to know the answer. With a serious expression, he explained,

"They only have two bullets: one is for their target and one... Is for themselves. Only, if they failed to kill the target, failed the mission, or endanger the organization, can they end their lives."

After the statement, most of the newbies are looking at him with slightly horrified expression. Maybe the thought of 'failing to kill and thus, have to kill youself' terrified them, but their expressions are already a sign to Danzou about who will stay in the group and who will be weeded out. Suddenly, one of the novices who remained calm even after the explanation, raised their hand. When Danzou gave him a permission to speak, he didn't expect the emotionless boy to drop an exploding question.

"Then why does a certain codename Hyacinth only have one bullet?"

The noise in the hall seemed to cease followed by the opening of the elevator door. The person who came out, just came back from a mission, the same person that the novice was asking about. The said Hyacinth is the codename of a youth who has a hair with the golden color like that of the sun. He has a very calm visage and temperament, an intimidating aura honed by blood and years of experience. He might seem frail and pale on his dress shirt at first glance, but the look in those eyes, it's the look of a warrior whose life is the only thing he has to lose.

To be honest, Danzou was already surprised that one of the newbies already know about this special person. Nonetheless, he answered:

" Codename: Hyacinth only has one bullet ... Because the boss would never let him die."

Before everyone could process the information, the slim figure already disappeared to the grand elevator, leaving an air of mystery and elegance.

How special was this person? Yet the wars he fought seem to be infinite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the top of the highest building in the country, the lone figure of a golden haired teen, stood. Rays of the radiant sun graced his face, highlighting his immortal-like beauty that can enamore even the fiercest of the fiends. And we can guess that it did.

" You didn't tell me you were back yesterday, Kurapika." A deep, slightly rough, and penetrating voice caused goosebumps to rise into youth's fair skin. 

He doesn't get to hear his name being called everyday, as they are mostly referred to with their codenames and only the elites know their real names. Plus, the man calling him was not just any other man, but someone who can claim thousands of lives, male or female, old and young, without batting an eye. Only in front of this ethereal looking youth does that 'cold-blooded murderer' facade vanish.

" You ALWAYS know where I am. Don't pretend as if you can't track me." Kurapika slightly smiled, feeling the muscular arms wrap tightly around him like they always do.

The blonde boy felt hot kisses travel up from his clothed shoulder up to his jawline. He turned his head to the side, at last seeing the familiar drop dead gorgeous face of the Phantom troupe's leader. The young boss' eyes that usually contains calm storms and greed, now have nothing in them but the silhouette of the youth and a hint of possessiveness.

Unwilling to wait for another second, the boss instantly locked their lips together, kissing the younger male deeply until he was left breathless. The latter didn't protest, calmly letting the raven-haired man kiss and caress him until he was satisfied. 

When they pulled away from each other, the youth's face was completely flushed, gripping the boss' clothes tighter in order to support his jelly legs.

But the boss' hunger isn't satiated just yet. Three buttons were popped out of Kurapika's dress shirt, as the man dove down again to kiss and suck the flesh near the blonde's neck. The pale and smooth skin quicky turned red and will surely bruise.

In order not to ruin his clothes more, Kurapika took the initiative to undo his buttons while reciprocating their danchou's kiss. When they pulled away for air again, he stared and silently asked the young boss:

"Don't you have work to do?"

The expressionless man stared at the beautiful youth, answering him in his monotone voice.

"Yes, you"

The door to the office was now locked. All the employees in the same floor knows not to disturb the boss when he is with the assassin who only has one bullet, lest they want one bullet to pierce the middle of their forehead. It was an unspoken rule.

Unfortunately, it seems like not everyone is aware of that rule. 

The deafening sound of the telephone from the personal reception of the upper floor kept ringing, signifying that the person calling have close connections to any of the higher ups. A certain bespectacled elite already has a hunch about who it was, and it was annoyingly confirmed by the shrill voice that answered from the other side.

"It's Miu. Why isn't my husband answering his phone?! I'm on my way there!"

Ah! Here comes the unwanted visitor.

**Author's Note:**

> When it's 3:00 a.m. but the you can't ignore fanfiction ideas so you just have to write it   
> 〒_〒...


End file.
